2015
Events *1st January - Lachlan White suffers a seizure when he agrees to get high on drugs with Belle Dingle. *2nd January - Finn Barton meets his mother Emma for the first time. (First appearance of Emma Barton) *6th January - Cain Dingle collapses in the garage after getting a sharp pain in his head. *7th January - Cain Dingle is diagnosed with a post-traumatic intracranial aneurysm; a result of his attack in 2011. *9th January - Cain Dingle collapses into the river. He is found by Kirin Kotecha and Vanessa Woodfield and is rescued. *13th January - Pete and Ross Barton reunite with their mother Emma. Later, Emma arrives at the village where she comes face to face with her ex-husband James Barton. *15th January - Jai Sharma and Megan Macey marry. Sam Dingle discovers Tracy Shankley sleeping in the Dingles' barn. Belle Dingle locks herself in Katie Sugden's car and is nearly convinced by the imaginary voice of her late best friend Gemma Andrews to run over her father Zak, but Belle manages to stop herself. *18th January - Pete Barton confesses to Debbie Dingle that his mother Emma tried to kills Ross when he was a child. *20th January - Rachel Breckle makes a surprise return to give evidence at Charity Dingle's trial. Charity is handed a 2 year imprisonment for perverting the course of justice. *22nd January - The baby Jai Sharma and Megan Macey have been looking after turns out to not be Archie Breckle. The real Archie has been with Rachel ever since she left in 2014. *23rd January - Megan Macey leaves the village with the child originally thought to be Archie Breckle. *26th January - When Megan Macey returns with the fake Archie Breckle, she is arrested. *27th January - Nicola King is told she is going through the menopause early. *29th January - An argument between James Barton and his ex-wife Emma leads to Emma kicking a hoist, causing a pallet to crash down on James, knocking him unconscious and trapping him below. *30th January - Aaron Livesy confesses to Paddy Kirk that he been seeing a married man but refused to identify his lover. *2nd February - Andy and Katie Sugden's caravan is blown up by Andy's brother Robert. *5th February - On Robert Sugden's wedding day to Chrissie White, his sister-in-law Katie takes a picture of him and Aaron Livesy kissing. When Robert confronts Katie about the picture, he accidentally pushes her into a weak part of flooring where she falls through and dies. *6th February - Robert Sugden and Chrissie White marry. Andy Sugden discovers his wife Katie dead. *10th February - Chas Dingle and Paddy Kirk discover that Chas' son Aaron Livesy has been having an affair with Robert Sugden. *12th February - Belle Dingle tries to kill herself in Wylie's Farm but her half-brother Cain stops her and takes her to hospital. *19th February - Katie Sugden's funeral takes place. The grief is too much for her husband Andy to bear and drives to the quarry, preparing to commit suicide, but his brother Robert and Aaron arrives in time and convinces him not to. *23rd February - Aaron Livesy breaks up with Robert Sugden. Nicola King and Amba Metcalfe are accidentally locked in the barn by James Barton. *24th February - Nicola King is arrested for kidnapping Amba Metcalfe but is later released without charge. *26th February - Lachlan White sexually assaults Alicia Metcalfe. *27th February - Lachlan White is questioned by the police over his attack on Alicia Metcalfe. He lies through his teeth and tells the police that Alicia wanted him to touch her. *4th March - Val Pollard collapses after suffering from severe breathlessness and is rushed to hospital, where she is placed in a coma and diagnosed with pneumonia. *5th March - Val Pollard's son Paul Lambert returns to visit Val in hospital. *11th March - Bob Hope's daughter Carly arrives unexpectedly in the village wearing a wedding dress. *19th March - David Metcalfe kidnaps Lachlan White in order to scare him into telling the police the truth about Lachlan's attack on David's wife Alicia. *26th March - Robert Sugden confesses to Aaron Livesy that he killed Katie Sugden. Aaron beats Robert up, drives off and nearly tells Robert's half-sister Victoria about Robert killing Katie. *27th March - Adam Barton proposes to Victoria Sugden. *7th April - Aaron Livesy accidentally injures himself when doing a run in the wood. *8th April - Chas Dingle and Robert Sugden find injured Aaron Livesy in the wood. Aaron was taken to the hospital as Chas threatens to tells Robert's wife Chrissie about Robert's affair with Aaron. *16th April - Chas Dingle finds out that James Barton has slept with his ex-wife Emma leading to an argument between Aaron Livesy and James which in turn leads to an enraged Aaron bludgeoning James over the head with a glass bottle. *30th April - Laurel Dingle is rushed to hospital after she started choking on her own vomit. *4th May - Laurel Dingle punches her husband Marlon hard across the face after he tears into her about her drinking problem. *7th May - Laurel Dingle accidentally kills her husband Marlon's beloved dog Daisy. The situation finally becomes too much for Marlon to handle and he throws Laurel out. *12th May - Alicia Metcalfe intervenes when she sees a group of lads bullying Lachlan White. Lachlan makes a mad dash towards Alicia's car, knocking the keys out of her hands in the process. The two then lock themselves in the car. *13th May - Aaron Livesy reveals to Chrissie Sugden that her husband (and Aaron's lover) Robert was there during the raid last November and lies that Robert was a wreck afterwards. However, Chrissie later discovers when overhearing a conversation between Aaron and Robert that Robert had in fact had no remorse at all. Lachlan White apologises to Alicia Metcalfe for his behaviour towards her in the past few months. *14th May - Chrissie Sugden locks her husband Robert in a barn and threatens to torch it in revenge for his part in the raid that caused her father to suffer a heart attack. *20th May - Betty Eagleton returns from her cruise. *25th May - Betty Eagleton leaves the village to live in Australia. *26th May - Sam Dingle ends his relationship with Rachel Breckle. *29th May - Victoria Sugden finds out from Kirin Kotecha that her boyfriend Adam Barton could be the father of Vanessa Woodfield's baby. *2nd June - Ashley Thomas is accidentally run over by Victoria Sugden. Victoria and her boyfriend Adam Barton help him up to his feet and Victoria offers to phone an ambulance, but Ashley insists his fine. Soon after, he suffers a serious pain in his head and collapses in the middle of the street; later found by Leyla Harding. *5th June - Ashley Thomas wakes from his coma. Victoria Sugden is arrested for hit-and-run. *8th June - Victoria Sugden and Adam Barton decide to leave the village to get married. Ashley Thomas is diagnosed with epilepsy. *11th June - Debbie Dingle goes to visit her mother Charity in prison, but the visit takes a massive twist when Charity collapses in pain. She is rushed to hospital and Debbie greets the Dingles holding a baby, revealing that Charity has just given birth. *15th June - Emma Barton overhears Chas and Debbie Dingle talking about the baby's paternity. Chas suggests that it could be Cain Dingle's son. Rachel Breckle slaps Sam Dingle. *16th June - Moira Dingle angrily confronts husband Cain after Emma tells her he is Charity's baby's dad. He denies that he is. *17th June - Cain Dingle visits Joanie Wright and gives her money for her and Kyle Winchester to stay away. (First appearance of Joanie and Kyle since 2013) *18th June - Ashley Thomas has a fit in the village hall. Harriet Finch takes a picture of Cain Dingle and Chrissie Sugden kissing at the garage. *22nd June - Robert Sugden confronts Cain Dingle over the pictures of him kissing Chrissie. He blackmails Cain into finding Adam Barton and Victoria Sugden. *23rd June - Priya Sharma discovers that Rakesh Kotecha falsified Vanessa Woodfield's unborn baby's DNA and son Kirin is in fact the father not Adam Barton. Carly Hope reopens the shop and names it Hope for the Best. *25th June - Victoria Sugden and Adam Barton get married. Victoria's brother Robert tries to ruin the wedding but Cain Dingle knocks him out and kidnaps him. Ashley Thomas lies in court to get Victoria off some of the charges she is facing but she is still charged with driving without a license and due care. Cain's nephew Aaron Livesy confesses to Cain about his affair with Robert to stop Cain hurting Robert anymore. *26th June - The Dingles have baby Moses christened with Chas and Sam Dingle as his godparents. Cain uses his knowledge of Robert and Aaron's affair to his advantage and Debbie Dingle and Ross Barton kiss passionately in the garage. *30th June - The father of baby Moses is revealed to be Ross Barton. *2nd July - Rachel Breckle, Sam Dingle and Megan Macey all discover Jai Sharma and Leyla Harding's affair. *9th July - Paddy Kirk accidentally falls into a grain pit and injures his leg. Robert Sugden appears unseen and turns on the grain switch, which then leaves Paddy unconscious and hospitalised. *14th July - Val Pollard and Bob Hope are arrested for fraud after Brenda Walker finds out that her late adoptive daughter Gennie Walker's memorial service money was stolen. *16th July - Laurel Dingle is told that her mother Hilary has died. *20th July - Hilary Potts' funeral takes place. *21st July - Paddy Kirk tells Aaron Livesy that Robert Sugden tried to kill him and threatened to go after his wife Rhona Goskirk and his step-son Leo. *22nd July - Robert Sugden knocks Aaron Livesy unconscious during fight and ties Aaron to a radiator. *23rd July - Robert Sugden shoots Paddy Kirk when he tries to rescue Aaron Livesy from a showdown with Robert. Back in the village and angered by what happened, Aaron reveals his affair with Robert to his wife Chrissie. *24th July - Chrissie Sugden exposes Robert and Aaron's affair to a packed bar at The Woolpack and when Robert later tells Andy, he is furious to realize that Katie had been right all along and disowns him on the spot. *27th July - Eric Pollard collapses during an argument between Diane Sugden and Val Pollard. *29th July - Moira Dingle finds out about Chrissie Sugden's kiss with her husband Cain and slaps Chrissie in the street. *30th July - Moira, Cain and Debbie Dingle and Finn Barton find out that Ross Barton is baby Moses's father. *3rd August - Ross Barton reveals his identity as the father of Moses Dingle to everyone at his brother Pete's stag party. *4th August - On the day of Debbie Dingle and Pete Barton's wedding day, Debbie's father Cain attacks Pete's brother Ross and drives him to a cliff abandoning him in the process. Ross falls into the river in the final attempt to get out of the van. At the wedding reception, Pete discovers Debbie's affair with Ross when a USB stick containing a recording of Ross is played. Meanwhile, fueled with rage, Chrissie Sugden sets fire to her husband Robert's car, but doesn't realise that flames are getting closer to two propane canisters. The resulting explosion sends a canister flying into the air and hitting a helicopter. The helicopter crashes into the village hall where Pete and Debbie's wedding reception is taking place. *5th August - The fallout from the helicopter crash begins. Adam Barton is rescued from his car by Robert and Chrissie Sugden just before it explodes and many villagers are brought out of the destroyed village hall conscious, but Debbie Dingle is found unconscious and rushed to hospital. The events take a tragic turn when Ruby Haswell dies from her injuries. *6th August - Cain Dingle finds son Kyle trapped in rubble. After the arrival of the emergency services, he is warned to speed up and rescue him. He succeeds just before the helicopter falls and explodes. During the explosion, the glass shatters inside the hall of mirrors and Diane and Val are rocked to the floor, unconscious. Pete Barton viciously attacks Ross which results in Ross falling unconscious from a head injury. After Diane is freed from the rubble, a huge shard of glass falls and impales Val, killing her and leaving Diane devastated by her death. *7th August - Eric Pollard discovers that his wife Val is dead. He thinks, at first, that she has gone through with her plan to fake her own death, but the devastating news hits him. Later on when he is alone, he discovers Val's ghost sitting next to him and she assures that he will never be alone. *10th August - Chrissie Sugden confesses to the villagers that she caused the helicopter crash. *11th August - Bob Hope is arrested for breaking his bail conditions. *12th August - Bob Hope is attacked by his cell mate Ged. *20th August - Ashley Thomas suffers another seizure while discussing Ruby Haswell's funeral with Dan Spencer in the garage. *25th August - Pete Barton confesses to his wife Debbie and father James that he killed his brother Ross. When he and James go to the forest where he hid Ross' body, they discover that Ross is gone. It is revealed that he is alive and lying in a coma in hospital. Ruby Haswell's funeral takes place. Val Pollard's loved ones watch a video of her dying wishes. *1st September - Val Pollard's funeral takes place. Her widow Eric steals the hearse but after much persuasion from Eric's son David Metcalfe and Val's sister Diane Sugden, he returns with it. *3rd September - Gigolo Rodney Blackstock is due to go on a date with a client named Suzie, however, he gets in a traffic jam on a motorway and asked his son-in-law Jimmy King to cover for him. Jimmy went outside just as Rodney returned and the two were left shocked when they headed back in to find Suzie dead. *7th September - Bob Hope is released from prison when daughter Carly Hope gives the truth about how she was fully involved in the fraud crime. She is later arrested at the Woolpack. *10th September - Alicia Metcalfe splits amicably with her husband David and returns to Portugal with her son Jacob. *11th September - After accidentally being pushed over at Kirin Kotecha's cordial business launch, Vanessa Woodfield goes into labour and gives birth prematurely to a son, who she names Johnny. *17th September - Chrissie Sugden decides to plead guilty for the helicopter crash deaths, but changes it to not guilty after her husband Robert convinced her otherwise. Eric Pollard smashes up the living room of Home Farm with a cricket bat upon discovering that Chrissie had changed her plea. *23rd September - Robert Sugden confesses to his brother Andy that he killed Andy's wife Katie. Andy is devastated and, full of rage, beats Robert up. *25th September - Robert Sugden is shot by an unknown assailant during an argument with Chas Dingle. *2nd October - Filled with grief and rage, Eric Pollard grabs a sledgehammer and smashes up his son David's shop. *12th October - Jai Sharma suffers a heart attack due to his cocaine addiction. Kirin Kotecha takes him to hospital but leaves him lying outside on the grass. *15th October - Aaron Livesy is arrested on Robert Sugden's attempted murder after a video is watched of him hiding the gun that shot Robert. *21st October - Robert Sugden wakes from his coma after almost a month. *22nd October - In a special flashback episode dating back to the night of 24th September, Ross Barton is revealed to be the person who shot Robert Sugden. Ashley Thomas is told he may have early on-set dementia. *29th October - Rishi Sharma secretly meets up with his son Nikhil in a hotel. Nikhil later returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 2013) *10th November - Robert Sugden discovers his brother Andy was involved in his shooting after listening to Ashley Thomas' message to Andy. *11th November - Nicola King returns to the village after spending several months working in Dubai and is furious to discover her husband Jimmy had sold Rakesh Kotecha and Priya Sharma their house. After chasing his brother Robert to the farm where Max King died 10 years ago, Andy Sugden confesses to Robert that he was behind his shooting which lead to Andy and Robert playing chicken by driving their car towards each other. *12th November - Robert Sugden rescues his brother Andy before his car explodes. Later, Robert changes his statement. Nikhil Sharma discovers Megan Macey is pregnant with his brother and Megan's estranged husband, Jai's child. *16th November - Aaron Livesy is released from prison. *19th November - Ashley Thomas is diagnosed with early on-set vascular dementia. Kerry Wyatt crashes her tandem bike with Bernice Blackstock on the back seat due to Kerry only seeing out of one eye. Bernice sustains a broken wrist. *23rd November - Chrissie Sugden spots Bernice Blackstock and Andy Sugden kissing on Bernice's hen night. *24th November - After finding out about her kiss with Andy Sugden, Lawrence White forgives Bernice and the two get married, making Chrissie suspicious. *25th November - During the night, Diane Sugden is stabbed by a sleepwalking Chas Dingle who thought it was Emma Barton who had woken her up by smashing a glass. *26th November - As a critically ill Diane Sugden is rushed to hospital, Chas Dingle is arrested on suspicion of the stabbing. *27th November - Diane Sugden wakes up and is told that she may have stomach cancer. *30th November - The devastation catches up with Diane Sugden as she is told that she does have cancer and requires chemotherapy. During the night, Chas Dingle has a hallucination of Robert Sugden, who is facing the wall and as he turns to Chas, he is seen bleeding from the stomach. *3rd December- Chrissie Sugden is found not guilty of arson and causing the helicopter crash, frustrating Eric Pollard, who then yells at her, resulting in him throwing a paintball at her. He is then arrested but not charged. In anger, Lachlan White, accompanied by Gabby Thomas, trashes Eric's house, destroying most of late Val Pollard's belongings. *14th December - Diane Sugden meets Aaron Livesy's dad Gordon at the hospital while she is waiting for her chemotherapy. Harriet Finch proposes to Ashley Thomas in front of a packed church. Later at the Woolpack, Ashley calls the engagement off as he cannot marry her due to his condition that he is keeping secret from her. *15th December - After a chat with Doug Potts, Diane Sugden, due to her having cancer for a second time, decides to sell her half of the pub. *22nd December - Aaron Livesy is left shocked upon seeing his dad Gordon in the village after 7 years. *24th December - Belle Dingle catches her father Zak kissing Joanie Wright. *25th December - Belle Dingle exposes her father Zak's affair with Joanie leaving his wife Lisa devastated. Having been consumed for months by grief since his wife Val's death, Eric Pollard reconciles with his son David and most of the villagers. *31st December - Ross Barton, held at gunpoint by Robert Sugden, confesses to his girlfriend Debbie Dingle that he was responsible for shooting Robert in September. Robert's brother Andy also confesses to his involvement. Debbie is left stunned by the confessions and throws Ross out. Real life events *16th May - Amelia Flanagan wins 'Best Young Performance' and Donna's goodbye wins 'Spectacular Scene of the Year' at The British Soap Awards. *16th August - Kitty McGeever (Lizzie Lakely) dies. *7th December - Shirley Stelfox (Edna Birch) dies. See also *Emmerdale in 2015 *Category:2015 episodes External links *2015 at Wikipedia Category:2015